


Неразобранное: короткие истории

by Hanna_Chant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Chant/pseuds/Hanna_Chant
Summary: Сборник старых (май 2015-сентябрь 2016) коротких зарисовок, которые нужно было куда-то сложить.Не вычитано (и даже не перечитано), шапок нет, ничего нет, каждая глава — отдельная история.





	1. Chapter 1

Джонни никогда не был трусом.

По крайней мере, так думали все вокруг. Когда тебе целых десять лет, это, знаете ли, важно — составить правильное мнение о себе у других.

Но были вещи, которые Джонни... не любил.

Он лежал в постели, завернув край одеяла под голову так, чтобы видны были только глаза, и ждал маму.

Конечно, сначала мама должна была проводить гостей. Потом он бы услышал её шаги в коридоре — не цокот каблуков, а мягкое шлёпанье домашних туфель, — а потом дверь бы открылась, и в комнату бы попал золотистый свет электроламп. И мама бы сказала: «Спишь?» Джонни бы ответил: «Детское время», — а мама бы улыбнулась: «Спокойной ночи, Джонни», — закрыла бы дверь, и её шаги бы затихли где-то вблизи их с отцом комнаты.

Нет, Джонни мог бы и сам открыть дверь. Он помнил, что в коридоре за ней горят ровно две лампы и что их света хватит ещё и на всю спальню, но идти от кровати до двери он не хотел: эти несколько шагов пути нужно было бы сделать в полной темноте. Джонни вовсе не боялся темноты, — что за детские страхи! — но тёмный паркет был холодным, и где-то на нём притаились сброшенные носки, на которых вполне можно поскользнуться — в конце концов, кто знает, что может прийти в голову этим носкам. И ещё Джонни плохо видел в темноте. Бабушка говорила, что чем она старше, тем хуже видит, поэтому, наверное, это был признак того, что Джонни уже полностью взрослый.

В любом случае, он и так знал, чем заняться, чтобы не смотреть в сторону двери, ожидая маму.

— Эй, — привычно прошептал он, немного высовывая голову из-под одеяла.

— Эй, — точно так же отозвались ему.

Кровать негромко скрипнула, и темнота в ногах Джонни сгустилась до непроглядной черноты. Это было хорошо: в ней нельзя было разглядеть совсем ничего, это была добрая темнота — в отличие от полупрозрачной темноты в спальне, где по углам можно было разглядеть неровные дрожащие тени, живущие, казалось бы, какой-то неизвестной Джонни отдельной жизнью.

Джонни сел и придвинулся поближе. На него пахнуло водой, медью и морем, и невидимые тёплые руки обхватили его. Он прижался к ним, глубже дыша знакомым солоноватым запахом.

— Что тебе рассказать, малыш? — прошептала темнота.

Джонни всегда было интересно, кто это или хотя бы как его зовут, но неизвестный внутри темноты всякий раз отговаривался, предлагая звать его как угодно.

И ещё темнота была единственной, кто мог называть его «малыш».

— Что-нибудь... про ассасинов, — сказал Джонни, щегольнув новым словом. — Боб в школе говорил, он станет таким, когда вырастет. Я тоже хочу.

Он зевнул и потёр глаза. С темнотой спалось куда лучше.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась темнота, опуская засыпающего Джонни обратно на подушку. — Это случилось давным-давно...

***

Джону двадцать пять лет, и теперь ночью он не ждёт, когда придёт мама. В полу его спальни — новые энергосберегающие светильники, и сейчас, когда он лежит в кровати, неяркий свет проникает в каждый угол комнаты.

— О'кей, — негромко говорит Джон, — выключить свет.

Светильники все как один гаснут, уступая место той самой полупрозрачной темноте, но Джон не успевает почувствовать себя неуютно — на другом конце кровати опять сгущается чернота. Она уже давно сама протягивает к нему ладони:

— О чём поговорим, малыш?

— О тебе. Пожалуйста, покажись, — в который раз просит Джон.

Темнота устало вздыхает:

— Ты же знаешь, что этого я не могу.

— Почему?

— Ты... испугаешься, — отвечает она, проходясь почти неощутимой рукой по его волосам. — Я — то, чего ты боишься, то, что ты запомнил настолько, чтобы оживить. Помнишь, что тебе рассказывал брат?

Джон вспоминает. Когда-то, — кажется, лет в пять, — Алекс пугал его чудовищами, про которых читал в своих дурацких книгах. Что же там было... нет, Джон уже не помнит. Помнит только, что где-то тогда он стал ждать маму по ночам. Впрочем, неважно: если бы он действительно боялся, — глупости! — он бы не забыл. Но темноту не переубедить, и Джон просто обнимает её.

***

Мистеру Петтигрю тридцать лет, и он снова сидит на кровати рядом с темнотой. Он едва дождался, когда Айрис, наконец, уедет к себе, но в постели вместо запаха моря по-прежнему приторный запах её духов, и он морщится от диссонанса.

— Я уже взрослый человек и всё понимаю, — устало говорит он в невидимый уютный бок. — Как ты вообще можешь думать, что я могу испугаться? Ты, в конце-то концов, мой друг. И двадцать лет был им.

— Я двадцать лет тебя знаю, — почти неслышно поправляет темнота, а потом шевелится, будто кто-то внутри неё опускает голову. — Хорошо. Выйдешь завтра на работу — позови меня.

Мистер Петтигрю довольно улыбается.

***

Этим утром в Лондоне необычно солнечно, и золотой, куда лучше электрического, свет заливает всё вокруг. Мистер Петтигрю стоит перед зеркалом, поправляя галстук, и подставляет свету гладко выбритое лицо. Чуть-чуть «Кензо» — и он готов.

Он запирает дверь — солнце отражается от медной таблички «Дж.П.Петтигрю» и пускает блики в глаза — и отходит немного по улице, проверяя, не видно ли его из соседских окон. А потом, чувствуя себя крайне глупо, говорит:

— Эй.

Какое-то время ничего не происходит.

Но тут его тень движется и дёргано растёт, заползая на соседский дом, растекаясь по нему. Мистер Петтигрю в странном оцепенении смотрит, как из его головы — нет, из тени, из тени! — распускаются на стене огромные щупальца, и солнце красит их в красно-оранжевый, и привычный запах моря разносится по всей улице.

— Привет, малыш, — говорит тень.

Щупальца колышутся в такт словам.

Мистер Петтигрю вспоминает.

«Он поднимается с морского дна и ест! Все-е-ех! Бу-у-у, Джонни!» — и пятилетний Джонни верил Алексу, с громким рёвом представляя, как чудовище вламывается в его комнату.

«Пит, успокой Джонни. Алекс, хватит пугать брата», — мама гладила Джонни, всхлипывающего в папину рубашку.

«Детская впечатлительность», — судорожно отмахивается от воспоминаний мистер Петтигрю. — «Я никогда не был трусом, не-был-не-был-не-был».

Мистер Петтигрю поднимает голову и смотрит на тень.

А потом кричит — и это кричит Джонни, которому снова десять лет и который теперь не может сказать «эй», чтобы убеждать себя, что он никогда не был трусом. Это кричит Джон, никогда не выключавший свет. Это кричит мистер Петтигрю, у которого в доме не занавешивались окна и не закрывались двери.

Он разворачивается и бежит, и ускоряется, когда видит, как тень тянется за его ногами.

— Я же твой друг. Я же твой друг, ты сам это говорил, — её голос, и так тихий, остаётся где-то позади: она отрывается от него, оставаясь на стене, сползая куда-то в щели разогретого асфальта.

Джонни отчаянно мотает головой, оглядывается и больше вообще не видит тени, и видит только солнце, яркое солнце вокруг него, обтекающее его так, будто его вовсе нет, будто он никогда не был.

И тогда он бежит ещё быстрее.


	2. Chapter 2

Деб лежит рядом со мной и болтает ногами, шурша газетой. Чёрный логотип — «Gaudete»* — мнётся под её пальцами, когда она переворачивает страницу.

Опять измажется типографской краской и даже не догадается отмыть. Я улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как по-детски Деб смотрит на меня, когда я оттираю под водой её руки.

— Что там интересного? — спрашиваю я, откладывая книгу.

— Последняя линия киберлюдей «Gaudete» становится всё популярнее, — цитирует Деб. — Просто они предолели эффект «зловещей долины»**, в этом всё дело. Ничего нового не сказали.

— Теперь киберлюди станут ещё дороже, — я мысленно прикидываю, сколько мне заплатят в следующем месяце. Получается не очень много.

Впрочем, Деб это не волнует. Она растянулась поперёк кровати, сбросив газету на пол, и таскает из миски зёрнышки граната. Они отбрасывают красные блики на её ладонь, и я невольно любуюсь этими подобиями витражей, прежде чем самой поднести к её губам ещё несколько липких зёрен. Деб прикусывает мои пальцы и с фырканьем рисует что-то у меня на щеке, пачкая её соком.

— Живи долго-долго, Деб, — вдруг шепчу я, падая прямо на неё, обхватывая её, как когда-то в детстве — плюшевого мишку.

Я всё надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ко мне придёт Санта-Клаус и подарит нам с Деб вечную жизнь.

***

Ночью мы с Деб лежим и смотрим друг на друга.

Мне никогда не надоедает это: как она может надоесть? Она — абсолютно, в точности такая же, как я, я никогда не знала, что бывает такое сходство, она лучше меня — на тот гран, которого мне недостаёт до идеальной меня, мы с ней — одно целое. Её волосы — солнце, золото, точно такие, о которых всегда мечтала я, её лицо — лицо моей сестры-близнеца, моё лицо, но без некрасивой тёмной родинки на щеке. Она идеальна всегда. Она — настолько я, что уже проникла мне под кожу.

В общем-то, всё, что мне нужно, всё, что нужно человеку — радоваться и быть любимым. Мне нет смысла кричать: «Полюбите меня, хоть кто-нибудь, пожалуйста!» — у меня есть Деб и дом, в котором мы с ней живём, а больше не нужно почти ничего.

Мне хорошо настолько, что не хватает воздуха. Я вцепляюсь в Деб и дышу малиновым запахом её волос.

— Радость моя, — тихо говорю я, прижимаясь к ней, будто пытаясь оплести её, — люби меня как можно сильнее.

— Клоди, — выдыхает мне в шею Деб, обнимая в ответ.

Мне никогда так не нравилось моё имя — кроме как произнесённое голосом, похожим на мой, но чуть мягче и мелодичнее. Голосом Деб. Её — мои, только ногти аккуратнее подпилены, — руки гладят меня по спине.

***

Утром я просыпаюсь, чувствуя ледяные пальцы на плече — похоже, во сне мы с Деб откатились друг от друга, — и понимаю, что такое нарушение терморегуляции Деб может означать только одно. Опять.

Я подбираюсь к Деб, переворачиваю её на живот и убираю волосы от шеи, нащупывая еле заметную надпись у линии роста волос. «Gaude», — две буквы закрыты коротким светлым пушком. Бионика реагирует на отпечаток пальца, и через мгновение маленькая квадратная панель отходит в сторону, открывая индикаторный отдел.

Давя зевок, я смотрю на погасший датчик питания. Чёртова штуковина, хоть бы предупредила.

Я закрываю панель, переворачиваю Деб обратно и зачем-то укутываю её в одеяло, аккуратно расправляя волосы.

Деб, радость моя, мой образ и подобие.

— Мистер Пиколт? — говорю я в телефон. — Мне снова нужен сменный аккумулятор для DEB-117.  
_________________________

* «Радуйтесь» (лат.)

** Гипотеза, по которой робот или другой объект, выглядящий или действующий примерно как человек (но не точно так, как настоящий), вызывает неприязнь и отвращение у людей-наблюдателей.


	3. Chapter 3

Мод не знает, откуда здесь берутся кошки.

Возможно, приходят из-за Границы?

Когда-то давно, когда её кожа была розовой, волосы — рыжими, а глаза — зелёными, она пробовала просто выйти из замка и идти вперёд по сплошной белой равнине, надеясь, что ещё совсем немного, только дойти до горизонта, и та закончится. Это было несложно: снег и холод здесь с самого начала не причиняли Мод вреда, — но как только замок скрылся за падающим снегом, он тут же появился снова — впереди неё.

Вернувшись, она долго плакала.

Сейчас Мод не понимает, почему она так хотела уйти. Наверное, она просто научилась любить свою землю и свой замок.

Так и должны вести себя королевы, даже если им только девять лет.

Единственное, что ей не нравится — это кошки. Самая первая пришла с десяток дней после того, как Мод оказалась здесь. Почему-то почти невозможно вспомнить то время, когда Мод была обычной девочкой, поэтому она не уверена, когда вообще встретила эту кошку. Просто, проснувшись однажды утром, Мод поняла, что грудь придавило что-то тёплое, мягкое и мурлычущее.

Кажется, тогда она была очень рада, разговаривала с кошкой и даже пыталась играть, кажется, она придумала ей имя, но сейчас его уже не вспомнить. Тёмно-серый мех был единственным пятном цвета в замке — кроме, конечно, самой Мод.

На следующий день, потягиваясь в постели, Мод почувствовала, что у неё страшно замёрз бок.

К нему прижималась маленькая, неподвижная, полностью ледяная кошка.

Ту, первую, кошку Мод расколотила о прозрачные стены, рыдая на весь замок. Впрочем, дальше были другие кошки — они появлялись, казалось, из ниоткуда и замерзали уже от одного случайного прикосновения, и через какое-то время ей пришлось складывать их в одну из дальних комнат.

Примерно тогда же ей понравилось придумывать людей. Стоило только закрыть глаза и начать рисовать пальцем в воздухе того, кого хочешь создать. Через некоторое время Мод обзавелась настоящим королевским двором: ледяные принцы и принцессы, фрейлины, послы неизвестных стран и мальчики-пажи смотрели на неё отовсюду, и сквозь них просвечивали гладкие сверкающие стены.

Жаль, что у неё так и не получилось их всех оживить, но всё равно это лучше, чем бесцельно бродить по пустому замку.

Мод встряхивает головой и отодвигается чуть дальше от стола, на котором сидит глупая любопытная кошка, стараясь не задеть её рукавом. От рукава отлетают маленькие снежинки.

Кошка коротко и недовольно мяучит, снова подбираясь ближе и глядя выпуклыми зелёными глазами прямо на Мод.

— Ну и дура, — устало отзывается Мод, отставляет кружку со снежным коктейлем и выбрасывает вперёд руку, целясь в растрёпанную рыжую шерсть.

Кошка без труда уворачивается.

— У меня тоже были рыжие волосы, — говорит Мод, накручивая на палец белую прядь.

Палец, впрочем, такой же белый — Мод похожа на свои ледяные статуи, только живая и непрозрачная. Поэтому сейчас она по-настоящему красива: у белого есть тысячи оттенков, и все они — в ней. Ей больше не нужны другие цвета.

Кошка молчит и, кажется, чего-то ждёт.

— Ладно же. Не хочешь быть ледяной — сама виновата. Тебе тут будет нечего есть.

Мод интересно, как она сама может есть только снег и пить только снег, но на самом деле в этом нет ничего удивительного: из снега столько всего можно сделать! У неё особенно хорошо получаются пирожные. Хотя, наверное, если она сделает кошке снежную рыбу, это не подойдёт.

Она щёлкает пальцами, представив ледяную ложку, зачёрпывает ею коктейль и дует на него. Под удивлённым взглядом кошки снежинки взлетают вверх, и Мод пытается сложить из них воздушный шар — с корзинкой и маленькими людьми внутри, но мысли разбегаются, и вместо шара получается рыба. Зато с корзинкой.

Кошка чихает, но Мод кажется, что она смеётся.

Весь оставшийся вечер она разыгрывает перед кошкой маленькие снежные представления. К счастью, кошка отвлекается на них и больше не пытается приблизиться к ней.

Ложась спать, Мод проверяет, что кошки нет в спальне, и тщательно запирает дверь. Честно говоря, она не знает, что делать с живой, не ледяной кошкой, но убеждает себя, что ей нет до этого дела.

Ей снится, как она долго-долго бежит из замка, а потом он внезапно вырастает перед ней, и она рассыпается снегом, ударившись о ледяные ворота.

Ей снятся цвета и она сама, совсем маленькая и ещё не в замке, не на своей земле, — но яркую картинку затягивает поблёскивающим белым туманом, и даже во сне она не может вспомнить, что же было потом.

Она просыпается от боли: кажется, что в грудь впились десятки острых огненных иголок, и Мод вскрикивает, когда встречается взглядом с огромными зелёными глазами кошки. Мод вертится, пытаясь стряхнуть её, и в конце концов вцепляется обеими руками в загривок, неразборчиво крича.

Кошка и не думает замерзать.

Мод неверяще смотрит на руки и замечает маленькие розовые пятна, расплывающиеся по ним, и проступающие сквозь белизну синие дорожки сосудов под ладонями. Кажется, они разрывают её.

Волосы на подушке темнеют — медь, полубессознательно вспоминает Мод, это цвет меди, — и через мгновение её голова горит.

— Мама! — кричит кто-то тоненьким голосом, странно похожим на её. — Мамочка!

Это последнее, что слышит Мод, прежде чем странные глаза кошки оказываются в дюйме от её.

А потом наступает темнота.

***

— Мод! Мо-о-од!

Мод дёргается, понимая, что её зовут уже добрых несколько минут:

— Я здесь, мама!

Живая изгородь над её головой раздвигается, и мама заглядывает внутрь.

— А, так вот где ты была, я-то уже обыскалась. Что затихла, малышка?

— Я играла… в королеву, — внезапно отвечает Мод.

— Откуда только лёд взяла, — качает головой мама. — Смотри уши не отморозь.

Кусты с тихим шорохом сдвигаются обратно — мама, похоже, возвращается домой.

Мод недоумённо пожимает плечами и тут же понимает, что голове действительно холодно. Она проводит по волосам рукой и нащупывает что-то, похожее на обжигающе холодный обруч.

Тонкая ледяная корона утекает из её рук прохладными струйками.

Странно, думает Мод. На дворе же весна.

Впрочем, неважно.


	4. Chapter 4

— А давай это будет лава, а мы среди неё путешествуем! — Кайла подпрыгивает на диване, и сидящую рядом Энни ощутимо встряхивает.

Между диваном и креслом лава, нужно прыгать. Совсем простая игра, слишком детская, Кайле ещё можно, а Энни уже целых десять лет, пора быть серьёзнее. Но ей же так нравится.

— Давай, — отвечает она, вставая рядом на диван, и Кайла радостно визжит, разбегаясь.

— Поосторожней, — скрипит кресло, когда Кайла приземляется на него, — весишь как взрослая.

Энни вздрагивает.

— Кресло говорит, ему не нравится, когда на него прыгают с разбега.

— Эй, не придумывай! — возмущается Кайла. — Мы не договаривались, чтобы кресло говорило, и вообще, это вулкан! Я тебе в следующий раз правила напишу.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — и Энни сдаётся, отступая для прыжка.

Нужно пять раз покачаться с пятки на носок — на счастье, — но ни в коем случае не четыре. Четыре — это очень, очень плохо.*

Покачавшись, Энни прыгает следом, и на секунду ей кажется, что вместо пола действительно лава. Как говорят мама с папой и их знакомые, у Энни очень богатое воображение.

***

Она с детства помнит ковёр в своей комнате. В абстрактном цветочном узоре ясно видны лица — весёлые, хмурые, задумчивые, укоризненные и многие другие. Когда-то она любила запираться в комнате, сбежав от гиперактивной Кайлы, и тихо разговаривать с ними, а если закрыть тяжёлые бордовые шторы, у неё появлялся свой отдельный маленький мир со странными, но несложными законами.

Энни не понимает, когда эти законы успели опутать её, когда её потайной мир перестал исчезать после распахивания штор — сейчас она всё равно не закрывает их, но это уже не помогает.

Она бродит по комнате и чувствует, что нужно сделать ещё ровно три круга. Тогда одно из лиц в углу ковра — оно всегда самое недовольное и молчаливое — смягчится, и всё будет хорошо.

Подгоняемая привычным необъяснимым волнением, Энни послушно обходит комнату три раза и наконец устраивается на кровати с недочитанной книгой.

Через полчаса она понимает, что хочет пить. Она смотрит на ковёр, и лица осуждающе кривятся.

— Тебе не нравится наш волшебный мир? Ты пытаешься сбежать от нас?

— Хотела бы — сбежала, — огрызается Энни, — я каждый день хожу в школу и уже бы сто раз могла не вернуться сюда.

Лицо красивой женщины по центру улыбается:

— Ну кому ты врёшь, Энни. Просто пойми, что ты — центр нашего мира. Конечно же, мы хотим как можно реже отпускать тебя. К тому же, ты ведь тоже наша.

Энни передёргивает, и она еле успевает скрыть это, пожимая плечами. У женщины вместо глаза — тусклый красный цветок, но это лучше, чем похожая на росянку дрянь вместо рта у вон того, третьего снизу — и как она его не замечала?..

— Я пойду попить, понятно?

— Сто двадцать секунд, — просто отвечает женщина. — Считай.

Энни прекрасно умеет считать.

Она выглядывает за дверь. Кажется, никого.

«Один».

Энни идёт по коридору на кухню, отсчитывая секунды.

«Пятьдесят восемь».

Она отставляет чашку.

— Энни! Поиграй со мной!

«Пятьдесят... нет, нет, уже было! Шестьдесят... ах, чёрт, шестьдесят девять, семьдесят, семьдесят один!»

— Не сейчас, Кайла, — скороговоркой отзывается она: как же сложно считать и говорить одновременно. — Я занята.

— Ты всегда занята! — обиженно кричит Кайла в спину Энни, пытаясь подстроиться под её быстрый шаг. — Да подожди же ты!

Счёт сбивается снова. Энни пытается вспомнить, какое число должно идти следующим, и не может, голову заполняет ритм: слишком-поздно-слишком-поздно-слишком-поздно.

Дверная ручка находится спустя целых несколько секунд.

— Я же сказала: я — за-ня-та! — орёт она, захлопывая дверь перед носом у Кайлы.

— Ты... ты плохая сестра!

Шаги затихают, и Энни выдыхает.

«Сто двадцать».

Лица торжествующе смотрят на неё.

Энни думает, что её сейчас стошнит — в основном от себя.

***

— У меня есть новая Барби, — голос Кайлы за дверью звучит просительно, и Энни с испугом замечает, что он дрожит. — Энни, мне скучно! Пожалуйста?..

Мама с папой уехали на весь день, и Энни с Кайлой сейчас одни дома. Энни вдруг вспоминает, как Кайла боялась оставаться в одиночестве, когда ей было шесть, а Энни — десять. Впрочем, тогда они всегда играли вместе.

Наверное, она и сейчас боится.

Энни молча смотрит на лица, думая, сколько секунд они дадут ей, чтобы успокоить сестру.

Ноль.

Энни хочет спуститься с кровати и чувствует, что на ковёр вставать нельзя. Её вдруг разбирает злость.

Она перелезает через изголовье и оказывается у окна, куда не дотягивается ковёр, а потом аккуратно пробирается вдоль стены, вставая напротив двери.

— Считай до двадцати, девочка! — шипит какое-то малознакомое лицо на ковре. — А не то...

Энни чувствует привычный страх. Интересно, почему у неё даже волшебный мир получился сумасшедшим?

«Плевать. Один. Два... Плевать, я сказала!»

Она вспоминает их с Кайлой любимую игру.

«Просто представь, что это лава».

— Ты никуда от нас не денешься. Это же ты нас придумала, а значит, мы всегда будем с тобой, — спокойно говорит обычно молчаливое лицо в углу, но Энни видит, как оно дёргается, и улыбается: неправда!

— Пошли вон, уроды, — радостно отзывается она, — как придумала, так и раздумаю.

Она изо всех сил напрягает ноги и прыгает. «Хорошо, что ковёр не на весь пол», — успевает подумать она, прежде чем не удержать равновесие и врезаться лбом в дверь.

От удара дверь открывается, и Энни вываливается в коридор прямо под ноги удивлённой Кайле. Не обращая внимания, она поднимается и тут же заглядывает обратно в комнату.

На ковре не видно лиц. Только старые и потёртые переплетающиеся цветы.

— Это была лава, — объясняет Энни в ответ на молчаливый вопрос Кайлы.

И Кайла смеётся.  
_________________________

* Примечание на всякий случай: по всей видимости, здесь и далее у Энни проявляется ОКР (обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство).


	5. Chapter 5

Поздним вечером Калеб приходит домой, сбрасывает пальто и ботинки и целует Мэг. Мэг фыркает и слегка пинает его по ступне в весёленьком полосатом носке:

— Перехвати что-нибудь на кухне. Сама только недавно вернулась.

— Будешь сэндвичи? — отзывается Калеб уже с кухни.

— Угу.

Мэг наконец захлопывает ноутбук и выбирается из кресла, медленно вытягивая затёкшие ноги: статья дописана, и о завтрашнем дедлайне можно не беспокоиться.

На кухне Калеб ворошит какие-то явно старые документы, вытаскивая их из пухлой папки и безбожно кроша на них сэндвичем. Не отрываясь от чтения, он подвигает Мэг тарелку, и ещё минут десять Мэг, жуя, молча наблюдает, как документы расползаются и захватывают почти весь стол.

Так же молча она уходит в спальню, не дожидаясь Калеба: он, похоже, застрял с документами надолго.

Сна нет ни в одном глазу, и, лёжа в кровати, Мэг размышляет, как забавно получается: они с Калебом как будто просто снимают одну квартиру на двоих. Выходные совпадают редко, и сегодняшний день — редкая удача: обычно они не видят друг друга даже вечером, и только сквозь сон Мэг иногда чувствует, как Калеб пробирается под одеяло.

Кто бы мог подумать, что после свадьбы они не станут видеться чаще. Скорей наоборот.

— Так быстро? — спрашивает Мэг, зажигая маленький ночник.

Неровного света не хватает, чтобы рассеять темноту в спальне, — кажется, пора заменить лампочку, — но теперь Мэг может разглядывать спину Калеба, пока тот вешает рубашку в шкаф и копается на нижних полках.

— А, к чёрту, всё равно влетит, — садится Калеб на край кровати, — не устала?

Мэг улыбается, откидывает одеяло, ёжась от прохладного воздуха, и требовательно протягивает руку:

— Нет.

В её ладонь ложится большой шершавый моток верёвки. Мэг встаёт с кровати, и Калеб, подняв на неё радостно-доверчивый взгляд, привычно выпрямляется, стоя на коленях в изножье. 

— Протяни руки, — командует Мэг, переступая босыми ногами по холодным доскам пола.

Раз, два, три, — три витка джутовой верёвки соединяют запястья Калеба. Мэг проводит по косточкам рядом с большими пальцами, — каждый раз не может удержаться, — и думает, какой он всё-таки мальчишка; его короткие растрёпанные волосы отливают тёплым коричневым в неярком свете.

Верёвки добираются до локтей, а потом Мэг скручивает на спине небольшой плоский узел и чуть вдавливает его в кожу. Калеб ровно дышит, руки Мэг выполняют давно знакомые действия, а сама она думает, что именно поэтому они двое — всегда намного больше, чем едва знакомые люди, кивающие друг другу за ужином.

Она знает, что внешние узлы развяжутся, — концы свободно охватывают шею, и Калеб слегка откидывает голову, — но всегда останется одна-единственная, невидимая, неразрываемая вёрёвка, натянутая между ними, собирающая их снова вместе.

При-вя-зан-ность.

Именно это, считает Мэг, и есть настоящая привязанность во всех смыслах слова — и что-то большее за ней. Что-то, о чём достаточно просто знать, иногда напоминая друг другу об этом таким нехитрым способом.

Мэг закрепляет последний узел сзади, под волосами, и отходит к окну полюбоваться своим творением — от узлов и переплетений не отвести взгляда, и Калеб не может пошевелиться, будто пойманный в эту странную, но крепкую сеть. Пожалуй, она будет вспоминать это завтра на работе: судя по тому, каким мрачным был Калеб в последнее время, в ближайшее воскресенье они даже не встретятся.

***

Утром Мэг просыпается и, не открывая глаз, пытается перекатиться на соседнюю подушку, но натыкается на неожиданное препятствие. Остатки сна мгновенно слетают с неё — и тут же она встречается взглядом со смеющимися карими глазами.

— Я решил взять отпуск, — сообщает Калеб, потягиваясь и хитро улыбаясь.

Их руки выпутываются из одеяла — кажется, что-то мешает. Мэг изумлённо моргает, уставившись на них, а потом понимает и хохочет.

Между их запястьями крепко привязан кусочек джутовой верёвки.


	6. Chapter 6

Осенью Билл утонул.

Анджела тогда сидела и думала, что теперь делать с его свитерами, и дурацкими очками, и прочим — да и с домом вообще. По всему выходило, что ничего. Очки в конце концов оказались на носу у какого-то странного желтолицего человека; Анджела поцеловала его в лоб, прежде чем крышка гроба заслонила его. Время темнело в глазах, обматывалось вокруг липкой лентой и рвалось. Память тоже осталась обрывками.

Анджела не сняла кольцо — как, впрочем, и Билл — и с тех пор спала, прижимая руку к груди, чтобы чувствовать его холод.

Она не верила в приметы, но следующей осенью отправилась за город, чтобы отвезти Биллу хлеб и свечу; хлеб хотя бы могли склевать птицы, а свеча просто горела. Анджела думала: пусть Билл, где бы он ни был, увидит этот огонёк. Был конец октября, и она долго провозилась, убирая вокруг могилы раскисшие листья.

Глядя в лицо на граните, она всё надеялась, что когда-нибудь он вернётся, и звала его изо всех сил.

***

Он съел хлеб и забрал свечу, и ночь Самайна признала его своим. Кованая ограда чуть не отбила руку. Впереди виднелись огни города, идти становилось сложней, но горела свеча, и всё было нипочём, хоть в ботинках чавкала грязь, а одежда лезла по швам.

Она так любила его, что сумела вернуть. Принимай. Принимай.

И кольцо тянуло его, а свеча вырывала из ночи. Он едва вспомнил адрес брата. Брат спал, и он снял с него кожу, и врос в неё, чтобы было в чём прийти к Анджеле. Кожа морщила на руках, кольцо спадало, и он долго разглаживал её, стоя посреди тёмно-красной комнаты.

Точно. Её звали Анджела. Памяти почти не было, но зато были ноги, улыбка на чужом лице и цель. Что может звать сильней любви? И он шёл, он хотел вспомнить, как это, что это, но любовь была дальше, чем неровный шаг и липкая кожа. Это злило.

Подходя к дому, он увидел её. Она стояла спиной к нему и искала ключи, и он знал: не сбежит — не успеет. Обернись, думал он, обернись, обернись.

И встречай.


	7. Chapter 7

Он открыл глаза и в полуметре под собой увидел кровать. Похоже, во сне он опять взлетел. Может быть, это, как всегда, значило, что он растёт.

Он осторожно сел в воздухе и спрыгнул на пол. Подрасти и правда не помешало бы, подумал он, разглядывая худые мальчишеские руки: в этот раз он проснулся десятилетним.

Рядом с кроватью кто-то зашевелился. Он обернулся — с воздуха чинно спускалась на землю Деметра, его чёрная с белым воротником кошка, единственное, что не менялось здесь. На ночь он привязывал конец её поводка к хлипкому изголовью, надеясь, что хоть кошка останется с ним, и каждый раз она снова была рядом, спала в воздухе над кроватью, напоминая пушистый воздушный шар, и поэтому он мог думать, что не исчезнет однажды сам.

— Пойдём, Деметра, — улыбнулся он, отвязывая поводок. Тонкий детский голос неприятно резанул слух.

Деметра оторвалась от намывания лапки.

— Возвращайся домой, — сказала она, глядя прямо на него выпуклыми зелёными глазами. — Возвращайся домой, Перси. Иди на мой голос.

С этого каждый день начиналось его путешествие. Раньше он пытался вспомнить, где ещё слышал эти знакомые до последней ноты интонации, но ни разу не приблизился к разгадке и около недели назад бросил. Во всяком случае, Деметра хотя бы напоминала ему его имя.

Он наконец огляделся.

Этим утром в комнате не было почти ничего, кроме кровати. Вокруг как будто начался ремонт, — если бы нашёлся кто-то, кто озаботился бы этим, — грязные сорванные обои, обломки плинтуса и строительная крошка вокруг. На стене рядом с кроватью висели пустые фоторамки; он попытался вспомнить, что могло быть в них, и на долю секунды в памяти мелькнула кудрявая зеленоглазая женщина, странно похожая на Деметру, а потом снова наступила темнота.

На самом деле он уже устал гадать, где видел тот или иной предмет: казалось, что все их вырвали из его памяти, как из книги с блёклыми картинками, и криво приклеили в реальность. Он подхватил Деметру на руки, чтобы она не оцарапалась о мусор, и вышел за дверь.

Издалека доносилось пение, и чем сильнее он прислушивался, тем чище и громче оно становилось. Он чувствовал, как начинают собираться воедино обрывки памяти, как правильное отделяется от неправильного; он захотел бежать на этот звук — и побежал.

Комнаты сменялись одна за другой — в одной тоже был ремонт, другая почернела от пожара, третья была захламленная и яркая, слишком яркая, чтобы смотреть без боли, а четвёртая была заполнена спелыми гранатами; они лежали на полу, раздавленные, их липкие зёрна намертво приставали к пальцам, и в алом месиве вязли ноги.

Голос почти стих. Он запаниковал, выбираясь из гранатов, наугад бросаясь к какой-то двери, но тут Деметра вцепилась когтями ему в руку — и пение вернулось. Он развернулся, пнул другую дверь, споткнулся...

...и выкатился в пустую, полностью белую комнату. Перед ним была одна-единственная дверь, похожая на те, которые бывают в больницах. Он разглядел кого-то через стекло посередине, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Он никогда не подходил так близко. Задержав вдох, он поудобнее перехватил Деметру и взялся за дверную ручку. Только бы не сейчас...

— Привет, я принесла твои любимые гранаты!

Пение оборвалось. Ещё мгновение он с беззвучным криком смотрел, как дверь исчезает, а комната искажается и темнеет.

А потом опять наступила ночь.

***  
Деми отвернулась от кровати и раздражённо посмотрела на Аду, взмахнувшую пакетом с гранатами:

— Как ты вовремя. Скажи, зачем ему гранаты?

— А зачем ты ему поёшь, он же не слышит, — фыркнула Ада, — а гранаты он любит, даже если не может есть.

— Мне кажется, меня он слышит. И идёт на голос, — пробормотала Деми. — Прости. Я только хочу, чтобы мой сын проснулся.

Ада посмотрела на Перси. В больничной кровати, среди непонятных приборов он был неузнаваем.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы мой муж проснулся, — и негромко добавила: — Хотя спустя столько времени это почти нереально.

Выходя из палаты, Деми пожала плечами. Когда-нибудь она допоёт песню до конца.

И Перси вернётся домой.


	8. Chapter 8

(Знает ли кто-нибудь, что сказки человека остаются с ним навсегда?)

Лола сидит на апельсине с неё размером и болтает ногами. Апельсин, круглый, сияющий и яркий, как маленькая раскалённая звезда, лежит на столике рядом с кроватью Джереми.

Лоле хотелось бы, как в детстве, обнять Джереми, подуть ему на лоб — и пусть он заснёт, и ему будут сниться только хорошие сны; но Джереми уже слишком много лет, чтобы верить в фей, и у Лолы давно нет власти над ним.

(Знает ли Джереми, умирая в сорок лет от рака лёгких, что его сказки ждут того последнего момента, когда он сможет увидеть их?)

Видок у всех них — хуже некуда.

Риззи, зубная фея Джереми, еле ползает под весом огромного мешка; молочные зубы в нём полусгнили и весят как чугунные шары. Риззи худая настолько, что через кожу просвечивает каждая жила, каждая мышца; Риззи приходит к Лоле, и они тихо разговаривают, поглядывая на спящего Джереми. Позже подбираются и остальные феи: полумёртвые, испугавшие бы своим видом любого, — но остающиеся здесь.

Лола тоже давно не красавица: её золотые волосы выпадают вместе с каштановыми Джереми, она превращается в лысый скелет, а её платье из лучших детских мечт рвётся и тускнеет, и теперь она даже не замечает очередной отпадающий лоскуток. Двигаться хочется всё меньше, да и времени осталось не так уж много — вполне можно пожить на прикроватном столике и до конца.

(Знает ли Лола, что вспоминает Джереми сейчас? Каким было бы её платье, если сшить его из мечт нынешнего Джереми?)

Однажды Джереми сдаётся.

Лола понимает это, когда её глаза вдруг возвращают цвет — тёмно-синий с золотыми искорками. Постепенно перемены замечают и другие феи и, возбуждённо гомоня, подбираются ближе; они похожи на муравьёв, нашедших особо вкусный кусок, и тогда, передёрнувшись от яркой картинки, Лола садится на лоб Джереми и шипит, обнажая осколки зубов: «Не трогать! Прочь!» Другие феи обзывают её сумасшедшей, но держатся подальше.

(Знает ли кто-то, плачущий по Джереми, что эта история не закончена?)

Когда счёт идёт на часы, Лола и другие феи становятся красивее с каждой минутой. Тяжёлые золотые волосы падают на плечи Лолы, ярко-голубое платье приятно шуршит при каждом шаге.

Сестра Джереми теперь всё время рядом с ним, прямая и молчащая; Мара, одна из её фей, — красавица, каких поискать, но ни одна фея не сравнится по красоте с феей умирающего, и Мара с лёгкой белой завистью смотрит на теперь прекрасную Лолу. Что греха таить, и сама Лола посматривает на своё отражение в металлических трубах изголовья.

Больничная палата понемногу заполняется полупрозрачными светящимися зверями: маленькие солнечные зайцы, пушистые и вальяжные призрачные коты, мыши, щенки, много, много, много, и все они — один небесный возница.

Феи седлают зверей. Лола забирается на фиолетового кота, запускает руки в мягкую шерсть, и кот хитро улыбается ей: «Готова к приключениям?» Конечно же, Лола готова.

За пару секунд до старта она оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Джереми, и он видит их всех — счастливых, прекрасных, сияющих, — они взмывают сквозь потолок палаты, а глаза Джереми вспыхивают звёздным небом и гаснут.

Так начинается новая сказка.


	9. Chapter 9

Я наблюдаю за ней, когда мы встречаемся в "Теско".

Её Цветная — как там, Лиза? — крутит в руках банку с зелёным горошком, опускает в корзину и идёт дальше, к холодильникам, где Алан, мой Цветной, вяло рассматривает замороженный шпинат.

— Привет, Дана, — быстро и тихо говорю я, когда она проходит мимо, нога в ногу со своей Цветной.

— Привет, Майк, — скороговоркой отвечает она, — сегодня в час ночи где обычно. Важно.

Я не вижу, но по голосу понимаю, что она обеспокоена. Её Цветная уже заворачивает за угол.

Лови момент и наслаждайся им; в этом и состоит жизнь.

***

Ночью Алан долго не может уснуть, ворочается, сбивая простынь, и не выключает свет — поэтому я лежу, придавленный им, и привычно думаю о чём попало. Жаль, что нельзя записать всё это в книгу: занятное чтиво вышло бы.

Наконец он гасит лампу, вздыхает и затихает, подгребя одеяло под себя. Я тут же отделяюсь от него и выскальзываю сквозь окно.

Интересно, что сказал бы обычный Цветной человек, если бы узнал, что ночью его тень сбегает от него? Если бы узнал, что его тень — такой же человек, только призрачно-тёмный и прочно привязанный к нему?

Поудивлялся — а потом забил бы на это, наверное.

Я добираюсь до нашего с Даной моста, привычно обходя пятна света от фонарей: тень ведь не может быть отдельно от своего Цветного.

— Дана? — зову я наугад.

— Я здесь, — отвечает мне темнота.

Я осторожно иду на звук и наконец натыкаюсь на Дану. Она тут же берёт меня за руку — так удобней чувствовать, где именно в темноте растворён другой, — и с привычной нежностью гладит большой палец. Я тянусь обнять её.

— Лиза уезжает, — без предисловий говорит Дана.

— Далеко? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь не обращать внимания на знакомое неприятное чувство: как будто тебя ударили в живот.

— В Торонто. Ей предложили работу.

Я молчу. При всём желании мы не сможем за одну ночь добраться от Торонто до Лондона и обратно.

Осталось насладиться моментом — и отпустить друг друга. Когда привыкнешь, это уже не больно.

Мы шагаем друг навстречу другу, неловко сталкиваясь.

— Прощай, Майк, — шепчет Дана, дёргая меня в поцелуй так, что мы стукаемся зубами.

— Прощай, Дана, — повторяю я, вцепляясь в неё, будто надеюсь задержать её с наступлением утра, оторвать её от её Цветной — или уехать вместе с ними.

Она молча, отчаянно-зло и в то же время нежно расстёгивает мою рубашку и джинсы; я беспорядочно пытаюсь нащупать застёжку её платья, а потом, махнув на это рукой, наступаю на задники ботинок, стряхивая их — и через каких-то пару минут стою на мосту в одной распахнутой рубашке, покрываясь мурашками не то от холода, не то от стыда: Дана не видит меня, но ей это и не нужно. Она чувствует.

Она опрокидывает меня на спину и накрывает собой; сбившееся, смятое платье всё ещё на ней, и я втягиваю воздух сквозь зубы, я вообще с трудом дышу — и в то же время стараюсь вдохнуть её запах так, чтобы запомнить после того, как мы не встретимся.

Я целую её, вплетая пальцы в кудрявые волосы. Она в ответ тянет меня за чёлку и выпрямляется, садясь верхом; и я наконец вскрикиваю, начиная движение, почти хриплю, ускоряясь, и это не длится долго — она отвечает на мои вскрики своим, тихо отдающимися в ушах, и дрожит, я держу её так, чтобы больше не отпускать, дрожу вместе с ней, и внутри разрывается маленький тёплый шар.

Позже Дана просто лежит рядом со мной на шершавых досках моста, не пытаясь поправить платье. Наступает рассвет, но навес над мостом пока ещё прячет нас, хотя я уже немного вижу её. Через несколько минут мы уйдём и больше не увидимся — но сейчас можно хотя бы представить, что мы как Цветные. Что мы можем остаться здесь и утром, и днём, и никто не разделит нас.

Дана опирается на локоть и мягко застёгивает мою рубашку.

— Пора, — просто говорит она.

Я поднимаюсь и кое-как натягиваю джинсы, путаясь в штанинах. Сама Дана только слегка одёргивает платье.

Какая разница. Цветные нас не заметят, а тени — поймут.

Мы соскальзываем в тень деревьев и идём в разные стороны, больше не оборачиваясь.


	10. Chapter 10

Я нахожу её у балконной двери. Она стоит ко мне спиной, слегка наклонив голову и сбросив ночную рубашку на локти. Вечерний ветер шевелит выбившиеся из узла волос пряди.

— Привет, — говорю я. — Как тебя зовут?

Она оборачивается.

И я вижу: она — всё, как мне хотелось.

Идеально гладкая, чуть мерцающая на свету слегка смуглая кожа, пухлые изогнутые губы и яркие голубые глаза. На лоб падает русая прядь, но она, не пытаясь её убрать, спокойно смотрит на меня, и, если вдуматься, в её лице есть что-то неуловимо пугающее.

— Геба, — отвечает она.

Она — мои ожившие мечты. В прямом смысле слова.

— Идём спать... Эбби? — просто предлагаю я. В конце концов, и я, и она знаем, зачем она здесь.

Шагнув к кровати, Эбби — а всё-таки ей не идут уменьшительные — заталкивает под неё ногой остатки упаковки; на одном из обрывков видна надпись "Живые, как мы". Против воли я вспоминаю, как выглядела Эбби, когда её доставили несколько часов назад, обёрнутая крепкой прозрачной плёнкой и будто спящая. Сама Эбби тем временем распускает волосы и переступает через лежащую на полу ночную рубашку, позволяя мне рассмотреть её под ярким светом.

— Ты уже в нужном состоянии? — спрашивает она и тут же исправляется, видя, как я морщусь: — Хочешь меня?

Я киваю. Она подходит ко мне, улыбаясь, и точным жестом запускает руку мне между ног; там сразу становится горячо, тянуще и хорошо — мне всего лишь сто восемь лет, это не возраст для человека, и я всё ещё завожусь так же быстро, как в далёкие двадцать.

Она скользит ладонью по бедру, обводя кончиками пальцев тонкий, едва заметный шрам от замены кожи, и я, не выдержав, тянусь к её губам, опрокидывая нас на кровать. Эбби перекатывается, оказываясь сверху, и волнами трётся об меня всем телом, не переставая ритмично двигать внизу рукой; она, как и я, покраснела и тяжело дышит, и я почти верю ей.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — шепчу я, выгибаясь.

Эбби смотрит на меня, и в её глазах разливается мягкий свет. Именно так смотрят на тех, кого любят.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит она, и её глаза, выполнив программу, сразу становятся обычными.

Почти как живая. Почти.

Я дёргаюсь и пытаюсь отстраниться, несмотря на возбуждение:

— Эбби. Подожди. Я не хочу.

Эбби сканирует меня взглядом.

— Врёшь.

Она захватывает мои руки и тянет вверх, прижимая к подушке, и теперь я чувствую, насколько киберлюди сильнее обычных. Эбби продолжает сосредоточенно ласкать меня, удерживая за руки, и под ней, моим слишком совершенством, я чувствую себя без защиты, без возможности свернуть назад; здесь, рядом со сверхпрочным сплавом под мягкой искусственной кожей её руки, становится всё неотвратимей и ближе точка, где я уйду в бесконечность.

— Видишь, — говорит Эбби, для удобства прижимая мои ноги своими, — я знаю, что для тебя лучше. Вы ведь для этого меня создали.

Она накрывает и зажимает меня так, что я не могу пошевелиться, но только чуть подаваться навстречу её руке; и когда она ловит мой взгляд и целует меня, стискивая пальцами внизу, — я кричу ей в рот, вспыхивая и выгорая изнутри.

Так начинается моя сингулярность.


	11. Chapter 11

«История, которую я расскажу тебе, случилась в самом обычном прибрежном городке.

Вряд ли бы кто-то узнал его, даже если бы случайно оказался там: он ничем не отличался от других таких же городов, так же пах солью и солнцем и так же был рад всякому гостю. Возможно, его жители были чуточку счастливее, и, наверное, там случалось немного больше чудес — например, милейшая чёрная кошечка с белой лапкой, пришедшая к старому булочнику да так с ним и оставшаяся, — но к чудесам уже все привыкли, и потому не замечали их, а только вдруг беспричинно улыбались.

В этом городе жили мальчик и маяк. Если быть совсем точным, маяк жил в городе, а мальчик — в маяке, что, впрочем, делало их ещё большими друзьями. Отец мальчика был смотрителем маяка, а сам мальчик собирал у берега ракушки и возил их в город на потёртой синей тележке.

Самые красивые ракушки прятались в самых незаметных уголках побережья.

«Поищу-ка я их ночью, — как-то раз решил мальчик. — Тогда маяк осветит весь берег, и будет легче».

Как только стемнело и отец зажёг свет, мальчик выбрался на берег. Гладкий и ровный, он был залит тёплым светом, — но самые укромные места скрывались за камнями, и там по-прежнему было темно.

Вдруг из-за валунов взлетела и повисла в воздухе стайка светлячков. Мальчик никогда не видел их так близко, и ракушки тут же забылись: теперь ему захотелось поближе посмотреть на маленькие золотые огоньки.

Вблизи это оказались феи. Это, на самом деле, было неудивительно: мальчик слышал столько сказок о феях, что было ясно: все они появились неспроста, — но эти феи толпой летали над водой и что-то тихо пищали друг другу сквозь шум моря.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил мальчик.

Феи тоже не удивились ему, ведь каждая образованная фея читала сказки о людях, хоть мальчик этого и не знал.

— Свет маяка не проникает сюда, — сказала самая яркая фея. — Поэтому мы светим сами, чтобы наши лодки не разбивались о камни. Только крылья устают и мокнут.

И она отвернулась от мальчика, снова подлетая к самой воде и вглядываясь вдаль.

Утром мальчик сидел у белой стены маяка, прислонившись к мягкому мху.

— Феи говорят, что им трудно самим освещать себе берег, — сказал он. — Разве ты не можешь им помочь?

— Я уже давно врос в землю, — ответил маяк. — Может, мне и хотелось бы бегать за феями и собирать с тобой ракушки, но мы, маяки, — народ медленный и приземлённый.

Тогда мальчик покрепче упёрся ногами и изо всех сил попытался сдвинуть маяк, но ничего не вышло. Шутка ли — столько лет простоять на одном месте.

К счастью, мальчик всегда носил с собой пару хороших идей. Он побежал за своей тележкой и старым отцовским фонарём, давно лежавшим без дела.

Следующей ночью мальчик снова вышел на берег к феям. Теперь за его спиной поскрипывала тележка, а на тележке лежал и светил в море фонарь.

Ты же знаешь, что все хорошие сказки заканчиваются «долго и счастливо», — ну так вот, видишь, во-о-он там на берегу сидит старик с тележкой, а вокруг него золотистый свет?»

Сын смотрителя маяка пригляделся.

«Дедушка?» — удивлённо спросил он.

«Это было очень много лет назад, — сказал маяк, стен которого было почти не видно за мхом. — Теперь-то, понятно, он уже не мальчик, да и тележка потяжелела. А сейчас дай мне подремать».

Сын смотрителя маяка решительно встряхнул головой. У него тоже водились хорошие идеи.

Он поднялся и зашагал к берегу.


	12. Chapter 12

Они были золотоглазыми.

Я никогда не знала их раньше — пока они не пришли, и не плевали в меня, и с именем Короля-Солнце не смывали в меня кровь моих детей.

Они кричали, и их руки, их лезвия горели, иссушая меня. Они, бездарные, бессмысленные завоеватели, сжигали моих детей, а я ничем не могла помочь.

Один из моих малышей тогда пришёл ко мне, прячась на берегу. Его лицо было чёрным от копоти, и я узнала его только по глазам — прозрачным, как я сама, и наверняка на их дне тоже был песок и мелкие камешки.

— Защити нас, — прошептал он, — защити нас, Мать-Вода.

Его убили со спины, и захватчик столкнул его в меня, и мыл во мне горящее лезвие.

Спустя несколько дней мой малыш поднялся со дна, и течение понесло его куда-то дальше, а захватчики строили жильё на пепелище. Пепел моих детей висел в воздухе, оседал и опускался в меня, и я впитывала его, стараясь взять как можно больше. В тишине и холоде ему было хорошо.

Я так хотела вернуть их.

Прошли годы. Захватчики начали пить меня и забыли моё имя.

Вместе со мной они пили пепел моих — ясноглазых, светлых и любимых — и он проникал до самого нутра, оставаясь там, сильный и цепкий, как молодая трава.

И совсем скоро я заметила, как изредка они отворачивают голову от своего Короля-Солнце, и роняют лезвия, и затихают.

А потом один из них пришёл ко мне и опустился на колени, и увидел во мне своё отражение.

— Мать-Вода, — сказал он.

Один его глаз был прозрачным.

И мои дети воскресали.


	13. Chapter 13

«Друг мой, друг мой, я очень и очень болен.*

Вчера заглянула Эми, — внучатая племянница, — рассказывала, что Ли, её дочка, на днях справила восемнадцать и прошла Разрыв. У меня есть фотография: её Тень очень похожа на тебя, кудрявая, светлая и голубоглазая, и улыбается так же. Надеюсь, Ли не было слишком больно расставаться с ней — но присмотри за её Тенью, если встретишься... там.

Боже, что я несу. Старость, знаешь ли. Впрочем, ты это всё равно не прочитаешь: в тюрьмы Теней почта не ходит, и я даже не знаю, в какой из них ты.

Друг мой, друг мой, я очень и очень болен.

Сдаётся мне, мы скоро с тобой увидимся.

Так жду этого».  
__________

«Прости за долгое молчание — хотя странно писать это в неотправленном письме. Мы с тобой молчим уже восьмой десяток лет, друг мой.

Сегодня я не смог сесть за стол. Я должен, должен продолжать говорить с тобой — теперь я как никогда надеюсь, что моим письмам придёт время быть услышанными. Возможно, когда люди узнают, как необходим был ты мне, светлейшему, примеру добродетели, лучшему Министру, филантропу и кем там меня ещё называли, — возможно, когда-нибудь они перестанут отрывать от людей Тени, считая их воплощением всего человеческого зла.

Эми принесла мне диктофон. Нужно говорить, пока горит зелёный огонёк. Очень хочется спать.

Жаль, что я мало о тебе знаю. Так и запомнил тебя восемнадцатилетним, разгорячённым в спорах насчёт наших планов — блестящие спасители мира, освободители Теней, новая смена правительства с нами во главе, всё ради общего счастья! Знаешь, друг мой, это и сейчас звучит ужасно. Но если всё человеческое зло действительно было в Тенях, то кто же теперь строит для них тюрьмы?

Что-то я устал. Продолжу позже».  
__________

«Друг мой, я умудрился устать, просто лёжа в кровати, — и, что также немаловажно, у диктофона заканчивается место на карте памяти. Впрочем, вряд ли меня хватит надолго: идёт уже третий месяц сверх отпущенного докторами; так, глядишь, и до дня рождения доживу.

Я не знаю, где она, эта добродетель, которую якобы должны портить Тени. Я не вижу этот полный счастья мир, который видел раньше — теперь, став малополезным стариком, я просто оставлен здесь, в своей комнате, и мир выбросил меня, как выбросил Теней. Нет, не думай, что я жалуюсь на Эми.

Боже, почему я так быстро устаю.

Когда-то я надеялся, что в заключении ты одумаешься и станешь... светлее; что я вкладывал в это понятие, сложно сказать, — но даже если ты ничуть не изменился, уже завтра я буду рад видеть тебя.

Надеюсь, тебе лучше, чем мне».  
__________

Смерть Министра была закрытым событием.

В газетах писали, что он хотел видеть только внучатую племянницу, ухаживавшую за ним, — никто, разумеется, не должен был узнать, что Министр был одним из немногих сумасшедших, кто воспользовался правом встретиться со своей Тенью перед смертью.

Два старика молча смотрели друг на друга.

Один, высохший и терявшийся на фоне белой постели, приподнялся на локтях, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

И тогда другой, полупрозрачный и зажатый между двумя охранниками, улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, вытягивая навстречу первому скованные руки.

Их ладони соединились.

Секунда — и осталось только тело старика с непривычным чёрным пятном тени под ним.  
____________________

* — Сергей Есенин, "Чёрный человек".


	14. Chapter 14

Мод открывает глаза.

Ветровое стекло разбито вдребезги, и в салон задувает свежий медовый ветер, но Мод жарко и почему-то липко. Капот задран вверх — кажется, они вылетели в кювет; родители Джея его придушат: спустя месяц угробить подаренную на совершеннолетие машину. Она крутит головой, пытаясь найти влетевший в них "Форд", но его не видно.

Возле водительского сиденья кружит белая бабочка.

Мод нажимает пальцами на уши, — похоже, заложило, — но по-прежнему слышит только стрёкот кузнечиков, птичьи трели и мерный гул леса рядом.

— Джей? — хрипло говорит она, перегибаясь к водительскому сиденью.

Глаза Джея широко раскрыты, рот сжат в тонкую нитку, и сначала Мод не понимает, почему Джей молчит — и почему у него красные волосы.

Увидев себя в зеркале, она бездумно вытирает лоб ладонью. Ладонь тёмно-красная и блестит.

Её рвёт на приборную панель.

***

— Тише, Мод, тише. Я с тобой.

Она просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, чуть не крича; Джей, оперевшись на локоть, лежит рядом и гладит её по голове.

Мод тоненько всхлипывает, как будто ей не восемнадцать, а каких-то пять, и сглатывает колючий комок в горле.

— Снова этот кошмар, Джей.

Она выпутывает руку из-под одеяла и касается его лица.

Лунный свет падает на светлые волосы Джея, и её морщинистые пальцы с узловатыми костяшками выглядят в них почти непристойно; Мод пытается разглядеть свою руку, но контуры расплываются перед глазами.

— Джей, — испуганно шепчет она, и голос дрожит, — кажется, я уже старуха. Ты?..

— Я буду здесь, — улыбается он, как всегда угадывая. — Это совсем неважно.

Он наклоняется к ней, и его гладкие губы опускаются на её неровные, а длинные волосы касаются тощих плеч; он накрывает её тяжёлым тёплым телом, и она даже чуть вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда снова чувствует распирающий мокрый жар внутри, где, казалось, всё уже срослось и высохло. Тепло растекается от живота до сердца, до головы, до самых кончиков пальцев, Джей уверенно движется, качаясь в ней, и с низким стоном опускает руку вниз, потирая большим пальцем в самом центре тепла — и она успевает увидеть его татуировку на плече, маленького алого феникса, прежде чем тёплый шар взрывается светом. Мод кричит...

***

...и выгибается на холодной простыне, чувствуя, как низ живота ещё сводит отголосками оргазма. Бессильно подрагивающие ноги раскидываются в стороны. Действительно проснувшись, Мод снова всхлипывает — и теперь плачет по-настоящему, зачем это, как гадко, ей столько лет, что можно уже и оставить в покое, прошло полвека, полвека прошло...

Мод поднимается, мёрзнущая в ночнушке, и суставы привычно болят. Понимая, что уже не уснёт, она шлёпает на кухню, с какой-то мазохистской мстительностью набирает в стакан ледяной воды из-под крана и, давясь, пьёт залпом.

На стене рядом со столом — фото в простой чёрной рамке. Мод видит в темноте как кошка, но даже если бы не видела, всё равно помнила бы каждую чёрточку: рыжая круглолицая девушка обнимает светлого, с волосами до плеч парня, и оба смеются; у его белой майки нет рукавов, и на правом плече виден алый феникс — такой же, как у девушки в жёлтом платье на тонких бретельках.

— Джей, — устало говорит она. — Джей, отпусти меня.

Она задирает рукав ночнушки, смотрит на съёжившегося феникса — и надеется, что скоро придёт пора сгорать.

Комната молчит.


	15. Chapter 15

Сумка, придавленная коленом, наконец застёгивается.

Всё, эта последняя.

Я отряхиваю руки и затаскиваю сумку в спальню. Тяжёлая вышла.

Эмма всё так же стоит у окна, свешиваясь через подоконник. Споткнувшись о какой-то из чемоданов, я добираюсь до неё и обнимаю.

Вода уже дошла до двадцать третьего этажа — за два этажа до нас — и за дождём не видно больше ничего. Я вглядываюсь в серую муть, пытаясь различить даже не дома рядом — хотя бы границу воды и неба, но через пару минут начинаю сомневаться, осталось ли вообще что-то, кроме нашего дома.

Эмма вытирает губы от холодных брызг.

— Где-то через полчаса можно будет отправляться. Всё проверил?

Я смотрю через плечо на заставленную сумками кровать и чемоданы под ногами:

— Вроде всё.

Говорить не хочется. Дождь усиливается, и воротник рубашки неприятно липнет к шее.

— Ноа, — вдруг тихо говорит Эмма, так тихо, что я наклоняюсь, вслушиваясь в шум воды, — расскажи мне ещё раз про луну.

Она сжимается не то от холода, не то от страха, и я понимаю, что повторить сейчас сто раз услышанную историю просто необходимо.

Чтобы Эмме кто-то рассказывал сказки. Чтобы в этом странном, страшном дне осталось что-то нормальное.

— В год неизвестный, — начинаю я по памяти, — в небе взойдёт луна, и будет она оком, смотрящим на детей своих, и следом за ней придёт прилив. Только дети луны останутся и начнут всё заново, когда спадёт вода.

Я механически продолжаю легенду, затверженную наизусть: сказка-руководство по выживанию, сказка-предупреждение, сказка, которую боялись взрослые и дети. Эмма, обхватив себя руками, смотрит сквозь меня, я — сквозь неё. Могу поспорить, оба мы думаем об одном и том же: о родителях, снесённых первой внезапной волной; о друзьях, которых вряд ли увидим; о том, что и сами можем просто утонуть.

Вода прибывает.

Договорив, я снова смотрю вниз — и вода уже стоит возле белой ватерлинии под подоконником.

— Пора, — просто говорю я.

Эмма отмирает, встряхивает головой и поднимает свободный от чемоданов край ковра. Стальное кольцо в полу даётся ей с трудом, она наваливается на него — но прежде чем я подхожу, чтобы помочь, оно проворачивается с негромким скрипом.

В следующий момент всю комнату встряхивает с огромной силой, и я падаю, пытаясь не задеть Эмму, и в панике думаю, что это вода перехлестнула через подоконник, смывая нас отсюда, но толчки утихают, сменяясь мерным покачиванием.

Эмма подскакивает с пола и высовывается в окно, рискуя выпасть — а потом оборачивается и кричит:

— Мы плывём! Ноа, мы плывём!

На её лице — абсолютный бездумный восторг человека, оказавшегося в сказке, и когда она почти сразу мрачнеет, захлопывая окно, что-то острое колет меня в сердце.

Свозь стекло я вижу, как удаляется от нас дом с тёмным провалом на месте нашей комнаты.

— Дождь стих, — говорит Эмма.

Я поднимаю голову выше.

Луна, огромная и светящаяся бледно-серым, смотрит мне в глаза.

Теперь под этим взглядом мы будем плыть ещё очень долго. Или недолго, если не повезёт; здравствуй, луна, у нас не осталось больше никого, сейчас мы твои дети — как и задумывалось в сказке.

Мрачно усмехнувшись, я вспоминаю самую важную вещь за сегодня и беру Эмму за руку.

— Прости, я без подарка. С одиннадцатилетием тебя.

Смешно округлив глаза, Эмма смотрит на меня — а потом, фыркнув, улыбается:

— А знаешь что? Теперь я тебя старше, малышня!

— Это только на неделю, — отмахиваюсь я.

И здесь, среди бесконечной воды, мы снова просто дети.


	16. Chapter 16

За неделю до Рождества появляется первый снег. 

Тогда же в город приходят коты. 

Снег просвечивает сквозь их мягкую полупрозрачную шерсть; говорят, кто погладит кота — не будет знать несчастий целый год. Вчера вечером Ани сидела на ступенях, подложив рюкзак, ждала Эзру, и растрёпанная призрачная трёхцветка ткнулась холодным носом в колени. Её лёгкий мех пах мандаринами; мурча, трёхцветка грела руки Ани, пока Эзра не показался в конце улицы. 

Ани улыбается, вспоминая, закрывает дверь старого планетария изнутри и идёт в главный зал: последняя смена кончилась, теперь можно поспать. Или посмотреть на звёзды. 

— Слушай, а долго ты тогда сидела? 

Ани вздрагивает от неожиданности. Эзра стоит за спиной, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрит сквозь прозрачную стену в небо, куда-то мимо Ани. 

Она еле сдерживает вздох: за все двадцать лет ни один призрачный кот так и не дался Эзре, и когда все друзья — а теперь и Ани — уже гладили счастливых котов, для Эзры это, похоже, стало манией. 

— Нет, — повторяет она в который раз. — Ну, я просто сидела, знаешь. Ничего такого. Ждала вот, не хотела без тебя закрываться. Кофе твой купила. 

— Может, всё дело в кофе? — оживляется Эзра и тут же мрачнеет. — Нет, вряд ли. 

Котовьи песни — сказки — ходили от одних ушей к другим с самого начала мира, и Ани автоматически вспоминает. Коты приходят только сами. Котов нельзя оставить хитростью или обманом. Коты — сила, неизвестная и непонятная, на которой держится весь этот мир, и если они уйдут, Большой Кот уйдёт следом, оставив людей в темноте. 

— Эз, — просто говорит она, — идём спать. 

Ани не спит ещё очень долго. Тихонько ворочаясь, она смотрит в прозрачную стену и вспоминает, как засыпала здесь же два года назад под шёпот Эзры. 

"А читала последние открытия? Говорят, что вон те звёзды — пылинки на хвосте Большого Кота, и если это правда, то днём мы видим уши! Представляешь? Когда-нибудь можно будет рассчитать всё до конца — и тогда мы поймаем взгляд Большого Кота". 

Устраиваясь поудобней, Ани представляет, как движутся звёзды-пылинки, когда Большой Кот дёргает хвостом во сне. 

*** 

Несколько дней спустя Эзра всё так же пропадает, появляясь к поздней ночи, и почти во всём Ани видится его сдерживаемая обида. Он как будто постоянно сравнивает, чем Ани лучше его. 

Этим вечером она решает остаться на ночь у подруги. 

Заперев дверь и подоткнув в щель записку для Эзры, она поправляет шапку, ёжась от колючего предновогоднего холода, и обходит планетарий, проверяя двери и окна. 

Эзра сидит у чёрного хода прямо на бетонных ступенях и смотрит под ноги. Чтобы сделать ещё несколько шагов, Ани собирает все силы, отчаянно желая просто поехать в центр, в тёплую, пропахшую свежей хвоей квартиру с блестящими игрушками на ёлке — но, стараясь не поскользнуться, она присаживается рядом, и холод, несмотря на толстую куртку, пробивает её снизу доверху. 

— Замёрзнем же, — касается она его плеча. — Пойдём? А завтра нарядим ёлку. И ты никогда не угадаешь, что я припасла тебе в подарок! 

Ани болтает, не умолкая, о какой-то самой обычной дребедени — и когда воздух в лёгких заканчивается, Эзра наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на неё. 

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит он, и каким-то образом Ани понимает, что он так же, как и она, собирает все силы, — не гоняться же вечно за этими... котами. Не придут, так не придут — в крайнем случае, ты ведь расскажешь мне о них снова? Пойдём. 

Он вынимает руку из кармана, и Ани обхватывает её своей в пушистой красной варежке. 

У двери Ани отвлекается, незаметно выдёргивая и пряча записку, и чувствует, как Эзра замирает за спиной. 

Она оборачивается.

Важный и гладкий серый кот трётся о ноги Эзры — и медленно, очень медленно тот наклоняется, касаясь широкой ушастой головы. Кот бодает его лбом в ладонь и с громким "мрр", потеревшись последний раз, уходит вдаль по улице. Беззвучно смеясь, Ани приваливается к двери — и Эзра, задрав голову, легко и нежно смотрит на неё, улыбаясь в ответ. 

*** 

Ани спит с Эзрой под боком, и ей снится, что лохматая трёхцветка, свернувшись на груди, тихонько ведёт свою песню, а сбоку ей вторит серый.

Большой Кот, урча, выкусывает катышки из шерсти, и новые пушистые планеты вспыхивают где-то далеко-далеко.


	17. Chapter 17

На крыше дома проросла трава.

Я отщипываю нежную светло-зелёную травинку, сую в рот: сладко.

Седьмой весной стало ясно, что жить в землянке не так уж и плохо. Зелень закрыла чёрную, развороченную землю, и возле нашего дома пробился маленький клён с двумя липкими листками.

Как будто и не было нескольких обожжённых лет войны, измазавшей всех — даже тех, кто смог выжить. Их, впрочем, немного, и все мы делаем вид, что всё в порядке.

Любовь моя выбирается, пригнувшись, из круглой двери и смотрит на солнце:

— Надо бы огород полить, Джейк. Высушит же.

Я киваю.

Мы таскаем от реки вёдра, — ещё того времени, гнутые и мятые, — и расплёскиваем воду на босые ноги, и оставляем следы на траве.

Любовь моя щурится, прикрывая глаза рукой: когда-то её ослепило. Здесь, под ярким светом, она выглядит стёртой, как старая фотография, и мне вдруг кажется, что я вижу тонкую царапину поперёк рыжих волос. Я думал, это пройдёт, но и теперь, столько лет спустя, все вокруг как будто ненастоящие.

Как будто ни один из нас не выжил в той войне.

Всякий раз, когда я так думаю, становится очень холодно — и тогда я знаю, что ночью мне опять приснится, как вспыхивают лёгкие, а в горло врывается ледяная вода.

Это странно: не помню, чтобы я тонул тогда.

Но это всегда повторяется.

***

— С концами, — говорит Йен, поднимая голову от проруби.

Уилл напряжённо смотрит, как Йен осторожно ползёт к берегу озера. В зимней тишине оглушительно скрипит волочащаяся по льду винтовка, и Уилл рефлекторно оглядывается: вдруг рядом остались дружки этого, которого они только что утопили?

Говорят, последние секунды перед тем, как задохнёшься, — самые интересные. Глюки и всё такое. Интересно, что привиделось ему? Впрочем, Уилл не будет проверять на себе.

Он протягивает Йену руку:

— Валим, пока ещё кто не пришёл.

Глубоко под водой скользит выпавшая из кармана фотография, и рыжеволосая женщина на ней улыбается.


	18. Chapter 18

Поправив сумку на плече, Эдди поднимается по ступеням крыльца. Верхняя с тихим шорохом осыпается под ногой, и Эдди чуть не падает на каменные плиты.

— Гостеприимство — твоё второе имя, да, Ба? — усмехается она, с трудом проворачивая ключ.

В доме темно. Закрыв двери, Эдди вдыхает тяжёлый лилейный запах, видимо, оставшийся после похорон, и тут же чихает, почти видя, как разлетается от неё пыль, искрящаяся в тусклом оконном свете.

Кажется, тут никто не убирался: может, побоялись, а может, просто махнули рукой. Неудивительно — вся их огромная, почти цыганская семья недолюбливала Ба за отстранённость. Вряд ли даже кто-то знал, как её в точности зовут и кем она кому приходится.

Ба просто была хозяйкой.

В детстве Эдди побаивалась её и старалась не пересекаться с ней, даже когда оставалась здесь на всё лето. Всё, что оставалось делать маленькой девочке в тишине и этом шотландском почти-одиночестве — читать старые, вкусно пахнущие книги с пожелтевшими страницами и бродить по саду, грызя кисло-сладкие яблоки.

Не то чтобы это было плохо или скучно, думает Эдди, — но прошло столько времени.

Неделю назад Ба приснилась ей.

— Сегодня ночью я умерла, девочка — сухо и немного раздражённо сказала она, — и пока мои бестолковые сыновья едут из Америки или где они там, сообщаю: дом остаётся тебе. Будь в нём новой хозяйкой.

Эдди не испугалась и даже не удивилась: это было очень в духе Ба. Спустя почти пятнадцать лет она знала, что Ба на самом деле никогда не давала повода бояться, и, пожав плечами, вежливо ответила:

— Боюсь, я не смогу.

За Ба Эдди спокойна: на том свете, или что бы там ни было, она точно не пропадёт, — и дикое предложение путает все мысли. Из Мельбурна в Инвернесс, чёрт возьми! Когда здесь работа, новый парень, арендованная квартира...

Ба вмешивается в бешеный внутренний монолог, и уголки её губ подрагивают в намёке на улыбку. Эдди вдруг кажется, что Ба знает, о чём она думает. Впрочем, с Ба станется.

— Просто приедь хотя бы ненадолго. Всё это такие мелочи, знаешь ли. Дом — твои корни и твой самый надёжный защитник.

Следующие несколько дней Эдди, глядя на старые фото, вспоминала тёплый, тихий и светлый дом, когда-то бывший частью детства.

Ба была единственной, кто называл её полным именем, — произнося его со странным акцентом: «Йидвина», — и в пустом доме было так удобно играть в какую-нибудь принцессу в изгнании.

Улыбаясь, Эдди вспоминала всё дальше, дальше и дальше.

На похороны она не приехала.

Встряхнув головой, Эдди отвлекается от воспоминаний и удивлённо сравнивает этот дом, — липкое, тёмное, затхлое чудище, — с тем, который помнит.

— Может, надо просто здесь прибраться? — нерешительно говорит она, и голос звучит слабо, сразу растворяясь в тишине дома.

Она ходит большими шагами, распахивая двери, и пару раз резко оборачивается, краем глаза замечая позади высокую худую фигуру с узлом серебристых волос, — но в доме только она одна и что-то неуловимое, что заплело весь дом тёмной искажающей паутиной; открыв все двери, Эдди принимается за окна, руками разгоняя застоявшийся воздух.

Удивительно, но всё в доме будто законсервировано: вот выцветшее лоскутное покрывало, которое Эдди помнит ещё новым, вот подложенный под ножку стола старый "Справочник ботаника", и ящики комода Ба всё так же заперты на ключ.

В некогда своей комнате Эдди обнаруживает приклеенный над кроватью свой же детский рисунок: дом, солнце, трава, чёрно-белый веткообразный человек у входа, — Ба, — и она сама на качелях рядом.

Эдди сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и хочет отдохнуть, прежде чем пойти дальше.

Глаза почему-то жжёт.

Зажмурившись, она пытается представить тот дом из воспоминаний, и вдруг понимает, что он никуда не исчез.

Может быть, разве что заболел.

Воздух дома, его стены, каждая его частица жмутся к ней, узнавая, растерянно, как бесхозная собака. Как будто теперь Эдди стоит на месте несущего элемента всего этого: отступи, и рассыплется.

Глубоко вдохнув, Эдди опять чихает и идёт в гостиную.

Когда-то давно она любила танцевать посреди большого паркетного пола, и в тишине — под музыку в её голове — глухие удары ног в мягких носках об пол тоже казались музыкой.

Она достаёт телефон и прокручивает плейлист в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Какие-то шведы, инструментал — кажется, вот.

Секунду поколебавшись, Эдди нажимает на «Play», кладёт телефон на пыльный подлокотник ближайшего кресла и выходит в центр. Кроссовки мягко шуршат по паркету.

Музыка заполняет комнату, набирая громкость: медленная, глуховатая, скрипящая вместе с полом под ногами, стучащая вместе с сердцем, — и Эдди начинает танцевать. Вряд ли десятилетней девочке тогда могло прийти в голову, что она будет делать это почти профессионально, думает она, плавно прокручиваясь. Хоть и всё равно всегда только для себя.

Поворот. Где-то рядом — глубоко в ней — танцует маленькая Эдди, тяжело прыгая по паркету, и Эдди-старшая тоже подпрыгивает, беззвучно приземляется и прижимается к полу.

Взмах руками. Полосы оконного света чередуются с тенью; пол под Эдди теплеет, приветствуя старую знакомую, и с каждым движением Эдди чувствует, как между ней и домом вибрирует и крепнет тонкая золотая нить, уходящая куда-то в сердце. Скоро нить нельзя будет разорвать — но сейчас Мельбурн уже не нужен.

Вращение. Эдди закручивается, раскинув руки, держась только за воздух, и краем глаза она замечает знакомую чёрную фигуру в дверях; Ба не улыбается, но её глаза сияют, тепло глядя на Эдди.

— Привет, Ба! — перекрикивает музыку Эдди, мысленно считая: в этом движении она всё ещё иногда путается.

Откинувшись назад, она теряет Ба из виду, а когда снова смотрит, дверной проём уже пуст. Летний шум и птичий щебет вливаются в дом через распахнутые окна, сметая пыль и затхлость; сердце быстро бьётся, запыхавшись, и Эдди глотает чистый медовый воздух, когда прыгает последний раз.

Музыка смолкает.

Эдди стоит посреди своего дома, теперь такого же, как и в воспоминаниях, светлого, уютного и тихого.

Мама будет в шоке.

Закрыв глаза, Эдди чувствует каждый уголок дома, чувствует, как ползёт под потолок маленький паучок у входа, как соседская кошка обнюхивает снова живую яблоню в саду и как бьётся сердце, ставшее одновременно сердцем дома.

Хриплый, но все ещё мелодичный дверной звонок вмешивается в тишину. Улыбаясь, Эдди идёт ко входу, вовсю пользуясь новым зрением и рассматривая, кто там за дверьми.

— Здравствуйте, — приветливо говорит рыжеволосая девушка, а потом сбивается, уступая любопытству: — так это ты теперь вместо Ба? Я Изабель, рядом живу, там, по дороге.

— Эдвина, — отвечает Эдди, и полное имя торжественно вплетается в воздух. — Но можно просто Эдди. Только что приехала. Зайдёшь?

И жизнь начинается снова.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда вокруг становится холодно и белым-бело, наступает время радости.

Нас много здесь, но мы так и не узнали, как называется это место. Время радости приходит раз в год, я ещё помню это, как помню то, что я уже три года здесь. Никто из нас не представлял, живя внизу, что здесь, наверху, тоже можно жить; что отсюда на них смотрит множество маленьких белых точек, и во время радости мы возвращаемся к своим людям — тем, кого помним больше всего, тем, кого любим.

Взволнованный гул рядом нарастает; даже Джейк, самый спокойный из моих друзей, колко толкает меня в бок:

— Смотри, смотри вниз, начинается!

Это как конечная остановка путешествия, как приземление самолёта, в котором летел долгие часы. Шум остальных похож на аплодисменты пилоту в конце рейса, и я вдруг мысленно благодарю пилота, кто бы он ни был, за то, что доставил наш холодный, белый и пушистый транспорт сюда по небу.

Внизу проступает тёмно-синее небо зимнего вечера. Теперь только смотреть и искать её, ту, которая всё ещё вспоминает меня, к которой я возвращаюсь даже сейчас, когда она меня не видит.

Наконец белизна подо мной исчезает — и я вместе с мириадами других спускаюсь на её город, и лечу, чувствуя её где-то совсем недалеко.

Подо мной медленно проплывает знакомая площадь, и люди на ней сбавляют шаг, а кто-то поднимает руки, встречая нас с улыбкой; уже вечер, и мы блестим в свете фонарей, кружась и опускаясь.

И я вижу её рядом, в нашем сквере со схваченной инеем травой, покрасневшую от мороза, всё в той же пушистой жёлтой шапке со съехавшим набок помпоном и торчащими рыжими прядями, и она улыбается мне.

Я касаюсь её варежки — и горю, растекаясь. Это не превращение в пену морскую, как в её любимой сказке, но я становлюсь водой, и прежде чем растаять, слышу, как она смеётся:

— Первый снег пошёл!

Моя вода застывает на шерстяных нитях. Завтра я прилечу к ней опять — и каждый день всего времени радости снова и снова буду с ней, и не оставлю её.

Радуйся, держащая меня на ладони.

Радуйся, наступает Рождество.

Радуйся, радуйся, радуйся.


	20. Chapter 20

Кэтрин находит её в баре на окраине города, когда уже собирается отдохнуть немного и возвращаться домой: лямки тяжёлого рюкзака натёрли плечи, хочется бросить всё и хоть раз пойти спать.

Хотя бы одну ночь.

Она оказывается вполне заурядной брюнеткой — волосы до плеч с модными рваными краями, дымчатый макияж и короткое чёрное платье — и, судя по пятнистому румянцу, уже успела выпить.

Кэтрин подсаживается за пахнущую сигаретами барную стойку, где накурено так, что ещё немного — и будет туман; бармен куда-то отошёл, и они с девицей здесь вдвоём под грохочущую музыку, которая почти перекрывает тонкий голос какой-то певицы. Девица скользит по ней взглядом, и, заметив джинсы, блузку и потёртый рюкзак, безразлично отворачивается. К лучшему — Кэтрин никогда не нравилось кружить окольными путями.

— В детстве ты вырезала фей из фольги, и они летали по комнате. Сами, безо всяких ниточек, — говорит Кэтрин девице в спину, прекрасно зная, что её услышат, несмотря на шум.

Та тут же каменеет и оборачивается.

— Новый способ выманить денег — загуглить и изображать гадалку?

— Какое "загуглить", ты же никому об этом не рассказывала, — отмахивается Кэтрин. — В общем, ты мне нужна.

Расчёт оказывается верным: девица теряется, хотя по-прежнему выглядит настороженной. Кэтрин замечает, как в их сторону косятся охранники у входа, и понимает, что нужно ускоряться: не хватало ещё, чтобы её приняли за одну из тех, кто ловит людей на улицах, впихивая им душеспасительные брошюрки. Не хотите ли вы поговорить о биодобавках, исцелении организма нашего, думает она и фыркает.

Она закидывает тяжёлый рюкзак на колено и открывает один из карманов. Тот доверху заполнен чем-то серебристым, шуршащим и блестящим, и, аккуратно подцепив, Кэтрин достаёт одну из маленьких фольговых звёзд — а потом резко тычет ей в руку девицы. Девица не успевает даже пискнуть, когда звезда трепещет кончиками лучей — немного кривоватых; если быть честной, вырезать сотни ровных звёзд за ночь Кэтрин не под силу — и когда Кэтрин разжимает пальцы, звезда взлетает, зависнув невысоко над барной стойкой; впрочем, девица тут же прихлопывает её ладонью.

— Что ты хочешь? — панически оглянувшись, спрашивает она.

— Предложить тебе работу.

***

Они ушли уже далеко от бара, далеко от дома Кэтрин, да и от людей вообще — здесь, на пустыре за кольцевой дорогой, нет никого, кто мог бы спросить: "Эй, что вы делаете?"

— Я давно ищу таких, как ты, — Кэтрин устало садится на землю, опуская рядом рюкзак. — Тех, кто оживляет звёзды.

Мэнди — оказывается, её зовут Мэнди, — переминается рядом, приглаживая юбку:

— И много их?

— Хватает. Но, видишь ли, не все готовы мотаться со мной по полночи и менять звёзды, когда они изнашиваются. Небесная канцелярия уже и зарплату подняла, а толку.

— Что... мне нужно делать?

Мэнди выглядит как девочка, которой сказали, что волшебство существует. Кэтрин открывает рюкзак и высыпает на землю огромную охапку фольговых звёзд.

— Просто заставь их взлететь. И направляй туда, куда я скажу.

Два часа спустя они обе уже порядком устали, но в небе горят звёзды, и с каждой новой звездой становится чуть светлей.

— Эта последняя, — выдыхает Кэтрин. — Чуть левее.

И маленькая серебристая точка далеко вверху занимает окончательное место. Мэнди оглядывает небо, будто видит его впервые, и поворачивает сияющее лицо к Кэтрин.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — улыбается та. — Отлично справилась.

Возвращаясь домой, Кэтрин думает, что рано или поздно каждому приходит время развешивать звёзды.

Может быть, Мэнди задержится чуть дольше.


	21. Chapter 21

Новые стены — бледно-розовые. Нарисованные цветы похожи на шлепки чего-то густого и красного. Джине неудобно на них смотреть.

Она отворачивается и глядит в зеркало, поправляя форменную юбку, выпрямляя складки. Волосы гладко зачёсаны в хвост, туфли блестят.

Здесь, в новом городе, в другом штате, Джина — типичная девочка-отличница, ничего запоминающегося, ни капли своего в образе, скопированном со страниц рекламного буклета школы. Неинтересная.

Не та, которую захотел бы Дирк чёртов Уиллис, оставшийся где-то за краем зрения, в Калифорнии, которая сейчас так далеко, что кажется — на другом конце света.

Когда Джина идёт по дневным улицам, она больше не чувствует на себе чужих взглядов. Ей нечем привлечь внимание случайных прохожих — нет ни чёрной помады, ни рваной причёски, ни кожаной юбки, чьи заклёпки пускали случайных солнечных зайчиков по сторонам.

Она рада этому. Должна быть рада.

Вечером всё иначе.

Джина идёт по тёмным улицам домой. Её туфли легче прежних сапог с рифлёной подошвой, она может оттолкнуться от асфальта и бежать быстро-быстро.

Она сама легка.

Ты ненастоящая, говорит ей каждый тёмный угол. Ты долбаная резиновая кукла под человека, тебе не нужна юбка, тебе не нужно ничего, Дирк Уиллис первым об этом догадался, он сказал открыть раскрашенный рот, и ты ничего не чувствуешь.

Ничего.

Каждый день Джина надеется быть незаметной, и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Каждый вечер она понимает: никакая одежда не гарантирует того, что она дойдёт до дома.

Туфли шлёпают по тротуару. Её дом — ещё через пять.

Джина вглядывается в темноту и идёт.


End file.
